The Reichenbach Fall's songfic
by cornelia.schuitema
Summary: The Reichenbach Fall's songfic with the song Tears of an angel with RyanDan How Mycroft feels after the fall and the reunion with Sherlock


**Tears of an angel**

**The Reichenbach Fall's songfic**

**Mycroft POV**

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me this words are a lie..._

"No...no it can't...it can not be true..." It couldn't Sherlock wouldn't do that...why would he? He never cared what people thought about him before.

_It can't be true, that I'm losing you. Sun can not fall from the sky._

"Why would you jump...Sherlock...why did you jump?" It was his fault, he had told that maniac Moriarty about Sherlock. But he did never want this to happen. He didn't intend, he never thought it would...if he had just known...

_Can you hear heaven cry, tears of an angel..._

The funeral was small, not many people had liked Sherlock. Even less after the newspapers wrote that he was a fraud. John was there, and Mrs Hudson. DI Lestrade too, he had never given up on Sherlock. Molly Hooper was also there, but no one else. It rained... Mycroft cried, he hadn't cried since his father died, and barely then neither.

_Tears of an angel, tears of an angel...tears of an angel._

"I promised to protect you...Sherlock"He was standing at Sherlock's headstone. It was still raining, everyone else had left, even John. It was only Mycroft left..."I-I said that I would...look after you, little brother, I promised father...I'm sorry...Sherlock, I failed..."

_Stop every clock. The stars are in shock..._

He didn't know how long he sat there, in the graveyard... But as the sun started to set, Athena came to pick him up...

_The river would run to the sea..._

They found a recording on the roof...proving what he had known all along. That Moriarty was real.

He did his best to do his work, to eat...to sleep. But at the nights, when he was alone, he took out an old photo album, with pictures of him and Sherlock as children. Before they started fighting. Before the drugs...before everyone thought Sherlock was a freak...

_I wont let you fly, I wont say goodbye. I wont let you slip away from me... Can you hear heaven cry, tears of an angel. Tears of an angel, tears of an angel tears of an angel..._

Almost two years past, he still went to the cemetery every week. He talked to Sherlock for hours... It felt like, if he did, it wouldn't become real...

One late evening it knocked at the door. It was past ten and dark outside. Mycroft sat at the fireplace, when it did. He often sat there nowadays. Looking into the flames...thinking. He went to open the door. As he did he didn't see anyone, he was just about to close the door again when he looked down. He nearly passed out in shock.

_Hold on, be strong. Every day on we'll go._

It was Sherlock, sitting there slumped against the wall. He had his hands pressed to his chest, and as Mycroft looked closer he could see blood streaming between his fingers. His coat was soaked in blood and his face was deathly pale."He'lo My'roft...now you...didn't expect...this...did...you?" Sherlock gasped, struggling to talk. He whimpered in pain as Mycroft knelt beside him, pressing his hands over Sherlock's to stop the bleeding."What's happened to you?" he mumbled, more to himself."Stabbed...he 'as the last...in Mor'ty's web...he got...me..."Sherlock started to cough, as he stopped he had blood on his cheeks. Sherlock started to close his eyes."Hey, Lockie...brother dear, look at me..."

_I'm here, don't you fear. Little one don't let go...Don't let go...Don't let go..._

"Look at me Lockie...you're gonna be okay...do you hear me...you'll be fine. An ambulance will be here soon..." Sherlock looked at him, his eyes was filled with pain. But as Mycroft locked his eyes with his Sherlock smiled."I know...you're 'ere...will...pr'tect...me."Mycroft smiled back."You are going to be fine Sherlock...you'll soon be at the hospital..."But Sherlock shook his head, grabbing his arm with surprising strength."N-o...no, no-t...hosp'tal...g't J'hn...please...John...he will 'elp..." Mycroft started to protest but Sherlock shook his head."...please Myc'oft...'et Joh'...please..." Mycroft nodded, calling John and asking him to get there quickly."Sherlock...Lockie...look at me, try to stay awake, John is coming. He will help you. But you must stay awake." Sherlock struggled to stay awake, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier."...tired...'croft..."His eyes drifted away, struggling to stay in focus. His breath became more and more shallow. Mycroft heard John coming closer, saw him stopping in shock as he saw Sherlock. Then John fell to his knees beside him, switching into doctor mode. Mycroft let him take over. Instead he took Sherlock hand in his. His little brother looked up at him."Sorry...'croft..."Then his eyes fell shut, and he stopped breathing."No...no...not again, Shelock don't give up...please you can't give up little brother...please..."John started preforming CPR.

_Cover my eyes. Cover my ears. Tell me this words are a lie..._

Mycroft was at the cemetery again, at the new grave. Sherlock's grave...his baby brother's grave. He had failed again...

The headstone said;

_Sherlock Holmes _

_1979-2014_

_A beloved_

_brother and friend_

_A hero._


End file.
